


Método Alternativo de Introducción a la Literatura

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [3]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Classifieds, House Hunting, Humor, One Shot, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, The Canterville Ghost, coarse language, scholarship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Cuando el hijo de Lucía Hernández, vecina de la comunidad de proceder intachable, obtuvo una beca para realizar sus estudios universitarios en la capital, ella no tuvo más remedio que buscarle residencia.





	Método Alternativo de Introducción a la Literatura

**Author's Note:**

> a Carmen Herrera

Cuando el hijo de Lucía Hernández, vecina de la comunidad de proceder intachable, obtuvo una beca para realizar sus estudios universitarios en la capital, ella no tuvo más remedio que buscarle residencia. Compró un periódico de circulación nacional y revisó los avisos clasificados. Localizó sitios adecuados, tanto de clase media como de media alta; sin embargo, ostentaban precios exorbitantes (exigían hasta seis meses de adelanto más depósito), ideados en especial para ejecutivos. A pesar de las objeciones de su hijo, optó por adquirir un diario más popular, en donde, como era de esperar, halló direcciones más populares; si bien, de acuerdo a la lógica, más adecuadas a su presupuesto. Eligió los mejores anuncios y se instaló en la cocina, con teléfono inalámbrico en mano. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Buenos días. Llamo por el anuncio.

—OK. Si quiere mirar el apartamento debe hacer un depósito de X… bolívares.

—¡Caramba! Eso es demasiado nada más para ver.

—Así se hace ahora. Aunque no debe preocuparse, si no le interesa, se le devuelve el dinero.

—Bien. En este momento no tengo esa suma. Disculpe la molestia.

—No hay problema.

—Hasta luego.

Esa fue una de las tantas llamadas realizadas. Se topó casi siempre con el mismo requisito. La cantidad variaba, pero ni de riesgo accedería, no solo porque en verdad no disponía de la cifra exigida, sino debido a la obvia falta de una garantía real de la devolución del dinero, en caso de no gustarle el lugar.

A las diez y cuarto, las esperanzas ya habían empezado a desvanecerse. De todos modos, realizó un último intento.

—¿Aló? Buenos días. Llamo por el anuncio del apartamento.

—Tú eres Lucía Helnánde’, ¿velda’? —dijo un hombre, en un tono bastante agresivo.

—¿Siiií…? —respondió ella, extrañada.

—Mira chica, te tengo pilla’. Llamas y prometes rial y no pagas. Pero a mí sí me vas a…

“Con que esas tenemos”, pensó Lucía.

Sabía a qué se enfrentaba: una extorsión. Unos amigos habían pasado por tan desagradable situación. Al presentar la denuncia en la policía, les habían dado sugerencias contradictorias. Mientras uno de los oficiales les aconsejó hablar como delincuentes, igual a los agresores; otro les planteó lo opuesto: expresarse en voz baja, suplicar, incluso rezar un rosario. En lo único en que estuvieron de acuerdo fue en no pagar, pues de acceder, seguirían haciéndolo el resto de sus vidas. Lucía había dado la razón al segundo oficial; para ella habría sido muy difícil, imposible, ponerse al nivel de quien la amenazaba.

La reacción lógica habría sido cortar la comunicación. Sin embargo, allí no terminaría el problema, insistirían hasta lograr su cometido. Entonces, como en ciertas ocasiones la mejor defensa es el ataque, se le ocurrió poner en práctica la segunda sugerencia, eso sí, con un método bastante particular.

Corrió de inmediato, teléfono en mano, hasta la sala, en donde estaba su biblioteca. La Divina Comedia la tentó con su siniestro inicio, pero se decidió por otro libro, más delgado e igual de efectivo (al menos eso creía). Sintiéndose como una niña a punto de cometer una travesura, Lucía activó el altavoz del teléfono, carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer con tal seguridad que habría hecho reventar de envidia a un locutor experimentado.

—El Fantasma de Canterville, por Oscar Wilde…

—Vives en la avenida Las Lomas, en el edificio Los Cocuyos, tienes un hijo…

—Capítulo uno: “Cuando el embajador de América, míster Hiram B. Otis, compró el  castillo de Canterville, todo el…”.

—¡Coño, chica! Trabajas en… me estás parando… —el hombre aumentó tanto el tono de voz como la agresividad—. La vieja se puso a lee’… —le comentó a alguien, de seguro un compañero de fechorías.

—“… hombre de la más escrupulosa honradez, se creyó en la obligación…” —continuó Lucía, sin siquiera tartamudear.

—Me vas a da’ mis riales… —el hombre interrumpió la comunicación de forma abrupta, no sin antes recordarle a su progenitora.

Lucía 1 - Extorsionador 0.

A pesar de haber salido victoriosa, estaba segura de que no se libraría tan fácil; solo era la primera ronda. Si bien, a diferencia de sus conocidos, ella los iba a llevar a su territorio. Sería otra prueba de paciencia, una más de las muchas soportadas durante sus veintitantos años de práctica con niños malcriados y padres desconsiderados, en su trabajo como maestra. Además, desde su jubilación estaba aburrida; tenía tiempo de sobra.

Luego de una hora sin novedades, cuando Lucía se disponía a preparar el almuerzo para tenerlo listo al regreso de su hijo de su curso de inglés, el teléfono empezó a repicar. Supo que era el extorsionador pues tenía identificador de llamadas. Agarró el libro, activó el altavoz y contestó como si atendiese una llamada de rutina:

—Buenos días. Residencia Hernández.

—Mira Lucía, tu hijo se llama… —dijo el hombre, atacando de inmediato un punto débil. Esta vez, el tono era un poco más razonable.

—“… totalmente a habitar este lugar desde la época en que mi tía abuela, la duquesa de Bolton…” —empezó justo en donde lo había dejado.

—¿Vas a segui’? No te hagas la loca… —El tono empezó a subir—. Tu hijo se llama Jai…

—“… del que nunca llegó a reponerse del todo, a causa del espanto que experimentó al sentir que…”

—ME VAS A DEPOSITA’ EN LA CUENTA…

—“… en el deber de decirle, míster Otis, que el fantasma ha sido visto por varios miembros…” —continuó ella, imperturbable. Si bien, una sonrisa burlona curvaba sus labios.

Lucía no llegó a saber el nombre del banco. Aun así, le parecía estar viendo al maleante; en su mente, el sujeto lanzaba el aparato contra la pared y lo pisoteaba, cual personaje de dibujos animados.

Como era de esperarse, la escena se repitió. Lucía estaba sola en la cocina, lavando la loza del almuerzo, mientras su hijo dormía una siesta, antes de partir a su trabajo vespertino.

—¿Aló? Buenas tardes.

—No te me vayas a pone’ cómica, Lucía. Oye tú…

—“…miembros de mi familia que viven actualmente, así como por el rector de la parroquia, el reverendo…”

—¡Vas a segui’, Abigail!

—“… ocurrido a la duquesa, ninguna de las doncellas quiso quedarse en la casa, y Lady Canterville no pudo ya…”

—¡Me vas a paga’! ¿Oíste? No te hagas la loca… Tú me vas a…

—“… adquiriré el inmueble y el fantasma bajo inventario. Llego de un país moderno, en el cual podemos obtener…”

Por tercera vez, el hombre, frustrado al extremo, cortó la comunicación.

 

* * *

 

Jaime, el hijo de Lucía, volvió a casa cerca de las ocho de la noche. Cuando entró en la sala, se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. Su madre, recostada en el sofá, leía en voz alta. Mas, aparte de ella, el lugar estaba vacío.

—“…para ver lo que quedaba de la mancha de sangre, se abalanzaron sobre él, procedentes de un rincón oscuro, dos siluetas, agitando alocadamente sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas,…”

—¡Coño! ¡Pero esos carajitos si joden!

El grito hizo saltar al muchacho.

—Si me vuelve a interrumpir, no continúo —dijo Lucía, sin dar tiempo a Jaime de reaccionar, en el conocido tono de voz de maestra en clase. Esto lo dejó boquiabierto.   

—Peldón. Pero es que provoca entrale a coñazos, pa’ que sean serios.

—También le agradecería mantener los comentarios floridos al mínimo.

—¿Que qué…?

—Por favor, no diga tantas obscenidades… groserías.

—¡Ah! Ta’ bien. Dale pues.

—Sigo: “por encima de sus cabezas, mientras gritaban en su oído: ¡Uú! ¡Uú! ¡Uú! Presa de pánico, cosa muy natural en aquellas circunstancias…”

Mientras duró la singular conversación, Jaime revisó la estancia, buscando ansioso el origen de la peculiar voz. Entonces, vio el teléfono en la mesilla, junto a la cabeza de su madre. En ese momento, ella le guiñó un ojo, sin interrumpir la lectura. El muchacho la conocía muy bien, de modo que se dirigió a su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido.

**Author's Note:**

> Extractos de “El Fantasma de Canterville”, por Oscar Wilde, Edimat Libros, 2010
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Literature 101 - Alternative Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241815) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
